


Lavanda

by Samiria23



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samiria23/pseuds/Samiria23
Summary: El olor de las lavandas era como ella: suave, cautivador... y doloroso.





	Lavanda

—¿Cómo te llamas?

Con los hombros encogidos y una temblorosa voz, pronunció su nombre como un susurro que se lleva el viento, igual que el cosquilleante aroma de las flores que viaja con la brisa de primavera.

—Lavanda…

~ 🌾 ~

Las cosas buenas llegan en el momento menos esperado, no necesitan un aviso, mucho menos preparación… simplemente llegan como la mañana y danzan con alegría hasta que acaban en el horizonte como el atardecer.

Lavanda fue así, no necesitó aviso para llegar, ni cuando la presentaron ante toda la clase como alumna recién incorporada a mitad del último año de secundaria ni cuando se esfumó como la ceniza en el más vívido ventarrón de invierno.

Quizás fue la timidez que la acompañaba como dulce amiga de antaño o la cabeza gacha que dejaba caer sus largos cabellos negros como una cortina espesa que cubría la mitad de su rostro lo que le impulsó a hablarle; qué importaba… solo el consuelo de la dulce mirada de la joven podía apaciguar ese trato tan recatado y reservado que mantenía hacia el mundo externo, un mundo que se extendía más allá del cuaderno azul que apretaba contra su pecho cada que alguien cruzaba por su lado o pasaba sus ojos sobre ella.

La tarde que la designaron a un taller fue la más incómoda jamás vivida. Había tanto que decir y tan poco dicho que el profesor optó por darle el espacio que a silenciosos gritos pedía la muchacha. Algo que cabe mencionar es que en el salón de música había un piano. Era hermoso, con su toque de elegante gracia debido a los detalles dorados en los bordes del gran instrumento, vanidoso con sus teclas en blanco y negro y altanero con su melodioso canto estremecedor.

Ella nunca había estado en el taller de música, ni siquiera supo por qué se hallaba ahí, no sentía nada que la atara a los bellos sonidos que salían del salón cada jueves por la tarde después de clases. Era como un diente león en medio de un campo de rosas: silencioso, común, algo que con una simple brisa podría marcharse tan pronto como llegó. No tenía la fragancia requerida para estar en dicha parcela del jardín.

Entonces el jueves que se cancelaron los talleres gracias al malestar del profesor, los alumnos, algunos frustrados más que otros, se vieron en la obligación de regresar a sus respectivas casas cargando en sus mochilas la copia de una disculpa redactada por la directiva y la causa de sus ceños fruncidos. 

Ella, por primera vez en su vida, vio la oportunidad perfecta para obtener un espacio para sí misma. El salón de música vacío al menos por un par de minutos podría traerle la paz que tanto anhelaba. Llevaba un tiempo ocultándose de sus padres, quería a toda costa evitar siquiera rozar el tema de su futuro… se sentía hueca, vacía. No podía imaginarse más allá de la graduación, era como contemplar una espesa niebla que poco o nada dejaba ver. Era como correr en círculos, hiciera lo que hiciera, pensara en lo que pensara, siempre terminaba en ese mismo agujero de confusión consumiéndola.

De pronto, suave como el trinar de una golondrina o la caricia de una pluma contra la piel, una fragancia la atrapó junto con una melodía hipnotizante. Eran unas cuantas notas al azar y tocadas con la misma inseguridad que ofrecen las hojas secas aferrándose tercamente a las ramas de un árbol viejo en pleno otoño.

Sin razonar, el corazón le ganó y, atraída como una mariposa al jugoso néctar de un botón de flor recién despertando, caminó ciega con los ojos abiertos hasta detenerse frente a la puerta entreabierta del salón de música. Creyó por un segundo que aquellos sonidos no eran más que su mente jugándole malas bromas, como si con los temblores de sus extremidades no fuese suficiente ya.

Pero cuando se asomó ppr la pequeña rendija entre la puerta y la pared con la cautela de un gato que observa con las pupilas dilatadas el aleteo de un pajarillo, se dio cuenta que todo era real. Realmente sorprendente. Era un pajarillo, sí; un pajarillo con olor a flores… a lavanda.

De repente, sus dedos se clavaron con una determinación ajena a su aspecto sobre las teclas. Y con la ferocidad de un ave rapaz, atacó cada pieza del instrumento en una emboscada perfecta. Entonces, así como la violenta escena apareció, volvió a disolverse cuando los golpes de sus dedos se volvieron leves presiones, apenas emitiendo sonidos. Luego de ello, un largo suspiro que le cortó la respiración, se la arrancó de raíz. ¿Cómo alguien tan frágil podía mostrar tal agresividad? Se preguntó.

Aunque no esperaba nada más, se quedó ahí, quieta. Con la compañía de la fragancia a lavandas que salía del salón como único aviso de que no estaba vacío. Y justo cuando creyó que era mejor partir, una vez más el piano y la pianista la devolvieron a su lugar.

Como pasos seguros, las notas que el piano cantaba empezaron a moldearse con la paciencia de un capullo mostrando sus pétalos al mundo por primera vez.

—Is this the real life? is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, no scape from reality. 

Tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared y cubrirse la boca con una mano antes de permitir que su corazón y el alma entera se escaparan de su cuerpo. ¿Acaso una voz podía escucharse tan…?

—Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see…

Dolor. Si una sola palabra podía describir lo que esa voz tan clara y vibrante dibujaba en los alrededores, sería aquella sin duda.

—I'm just a poor girl, I need no simpathy… Because I'm easy come, easy go. Little high, little low.

Había oído la canción original, era una pieza de arte sin dudar… pero lo que estaba haciendo Lavanda en ese momento, sin siquiera pensarlo, era algo totalmente nuevo y asombroso, cuya única privilegiada testigo no pudo ser más que Ella. Nadie más. ¿Por qué nunca la había oído desenvolverse así en los talleres? Si era mil veces mejor oír su voz acompañando las notas del piano que el entrecortado rasgueo de cuerdas de los principiantes con la guitarra.

—Any way the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me… to me.

Si los susurros pudieran ser caricias, Ella estaba segura que esa pequeña parte hubiera sido una bofetada. A pesar de la suavidad con la que salía la voz, seguía habiendo algo firme, casi agresivo en ella.

—Mama… just killed a man. Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigged now he's dead...

¿Por qué una voz tan bella era tan dura de escuchar? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cuando llegaba a sus oídos, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en correr y abrazar a la flor que se marchitaba con cada nota que sus dedos tocaban? ¿Por qué…?

—Mama… life had just begun, but now I've gone and thrown it all away.

¿Quién te ha lastimado? Fue lo único que pensó Ella. ¿Acaso siempre fue claro? Los ojos que rehuian cualquier contacto, el temor al tacto… Ella no podía imaginar el daño tal que pudieron haberle causando a Lavanda para que ahora su voz sonara tan desgarradora sobre esa apariencia maravillosa. Era como ver una flor en su agonizante declive, con cada pétalo cayendo sin vida de su centro, dejándola indefensa, sin color… sin gracia. Despojandola de lo único que nadie podía quitarle: ser una flor.

—¡Mama, ohh! Didn't mean to make you cry. If I'm not back again this time tomorrow, carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters…

Quería hacerlo. Empujar la puerta y gritarle que no debía sentirse así, que ella no merecía sufrir de esa forma. La ahogaba escuchar el sufrimiento de esa flor, era insoportable, arrollante. Lo sintió como si fuese suyo, como si la que en verdad llorara fuera ella, quien soportaba esa inmensa pena fuera ella, nadie más que Ella…

—Too late, my time has come… sent shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time… 

No, no podía solo entrar cuando estaba escuchando algo prohibido. Ella estaba escuchando el lamento más puro de un alma que pedía en un singular grito la ayuda que nadie le brindaría, ayuda que Ella quería hacerle llegar, pero que sería pecado luego de haber visto el alma desnuda de Lavanda llorar y formar un tormentoso océano a su alrededor. Si navegaba a través de él, lo más seguro es que se perdiera…O peor aún, que Lavanda se perdiera en medio de la lluvia y los despiadados azotes de las olas que no reparaban en mantenerla aislada, para que todo el que intentara ayudarla, naufrague y se ahogue en el oscuro abismo del mar de lágrimas.

—Goodbay, everybody. I've got to go. Gotta leave you all behind, and face the truth…

Le desgarraba la vida. Era como si a ella le arrancaran los pétalos en lugar de Lavanda. Podía sentir casi todo lo que la joven vivió con tan solo escuchar el declive de la claridad de su voz hasta transformarla en un quejido lastimero… que para desgracia de ambas, seguía siendo igual de hermoso.

—¡Mama, uhh! ¡I don't wanna die, sometimes wish I'd never been born at all…! 

Ella esperó, ingenua, a que Lavanda pudiera continuar… no solo con la canción. Pero el dolor que ya había vivido en carne propia no fue suficiente, sabía de algún modo que aún tenía algo guardado, algo peor que se escondía en los rincones más oscuros de su interior… y ese algo salió, tomó posesión de las manos de la muchacha y convirtió lo que debía ser el clímax de la canción en un tortuoso conjunto de furiosas notas que desfilaban ordenadas y definidas, destrozando cualquier pizca de esperanza a su paso. 

Solo para asegurarse que seguía siendo Lavanda la directora de esa siniestra sinfonía, se asomó un segundo por la rendija. Duró menos de un segundo, pero Ella estaba segura de haber visto durante ese mísero momento la encarnación del mismísimo tormento de Lavanda acariciarle la espalda, como si la conociera desde hacía mucho tiempo… como si fuera el único que la conociera lo suficiente para posar sus manos sobre ella. Como si fuera su único amigo.

—Nothing really matters, anyone can see… nothing really matters… nothing really matters to me.

Nunca en su vida quiso proteger a alguien como lo deseaba hacer ahora con Lavanda.

~ 🍃 ~

Después de ese encuentro secreto, llegó el día de la graduación tras dos largos meses en los que Ella jamás pudo olvidar lo que escuchó su corazón.

Ese día, Lavanda lucía casi igual, excepto por una pequeña sombra que cubría su mirada como un velo traslúcido e inmaculado. Ya no había timidez en su mirada… ya no había nada. Ya no rehuia los ojos de los demás y no parecía importarle que la tomaran del brazo para incluirla en una que otra foto. 

No reaccionaba nada más que para tomar la mano de la que parecía ser su madre y aferrarse a ella con una voluntad de plomo. La mujer simplemente suspiraba con cierta inseguridad y le devolvía el apretón con todo el confort que podía entregarle en el momento.

Como un rayo de luz, de repente, Lavanda volteó y sus ojos se buscaron entre la multitud. Fue una mirada completa, cargada de emociones y palabras impronunciables. Ella se dio cuenta que Lavanda sabía que la había oído esa tarde en el salón de música, y en lugar de reprocharle o recriminarle en ese minuto silencioso que compartieron, Lavanda solo le sonrió. Una sonrisa triste… dolorosa… Ella casi prefirió que solo la observara sin hacer nada más. De cualquier forma, se esforzó en devolverle el gesto, ablandando su expresión y entreabriendo los labios de forma imperceptible para hablar. Aunque seguía sin poder decirle nada.

Ella sabía que algo pasaría luego, lo intuía. Así que, por primera vez en su vida, decidió que era momento de hacer algo… sin embargo, los pétalos de flores blancas que cayeron de la corona de flores de Lavanda dejaron un rastro desde su asiento en la ceremonia hasta la puerta del colegio, y luego del umbral, simplemente desaparecieron. Se había esfumado como las semillas de un diente de león que flotaban con el viento, sin rumbo fijo… se había esfumado como el perfume a lavanda que alguna vez la guío hasta ella.

Y Ella no pudo estar más que destrozada.

~ 🍁 ~

Días, meses… años. Ella aún no olvidaba ese casual encuentro en la sala de música y seguía preguntándose qué hubiera pasado si en lugar de haber solo escuchado, hubiese abierto la puerta. Tampoco se borraba de su mente esa singular sonrisa, se la pasaba horas examinando qué es lo que podría haberle dicho con ese gesto, pero era siempre terminar chocando con un muro impenetrable. Jamás podría saberlo… al menos no si nunca se lo preguntaba.

Y así fue que un día, habiendo visitado a su padre como cada fin de mes, la volvió a encontrar.

La sangre se le congeló y el corazón le dio su último latido antes de soltar un imperceptible quejido. Era Lavanda, Lavanda García. Tantos años y… por fin dio con ella. 

Todo se aclaró en ese momento. La única razón por la que quería volver a verla, por la cual nunca dejó de pensar en ella y… ahora la tenía en frente.

Silenciosa, rígida y apacible, con flores de lavanda imitando su fragancia y decorando con una sombría belleza su nombre.

"Lavanda García.   
En el recuerdo y corazón de su madre y hermano.  
Q.E.P.D  
Frágil y bella como las flores que te dieron tu nombre.

20-10-2001 / 24-01-2018"

—Hola, Ella… tanto tiempo sin verte —saludó una mujer con ojeras bajo los ojos y una pequeña mueca de sorpresa inclinando sus labios hacia los lados.

—Señora Adela, buenas tardes.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, le extendió como un acto reflejo un sobre blanco con las orillas desgastadas. El amarillento del papel indicaba que era viejo y la perfección de su sellado que aún no había sido abierto.

Quiso preguntar, pero antes de poder siquiera levantar la mirada, la mujer ya se había ido y en su lugar, un nuevo ramo de lavandas adornaba la pulida lápida donde estaba escrito el nombre de su primer amor.

La vida da muchas vueltas, algunas son abruptas y otras se van abriendo paso, aprovechando cada oportunidad para llegar más lejos. 

Lavanda fue como el perfume de las flores, alguna vez Ella lo olió y luego se perdió entre la brisa, pero el recuerdo de que alguna vez estuvo ahí siempre la acompañaría.

~ 🍂 ~

<>


End file.
